Posse:United States 1st Battalion
About the posse This posse is not just a few Army men trying to tame the west, we are the Army men who tamed the west with ease and demolished all obstacles in our way. If you are trying to declare war upon us you should know that if you mod, glitch, trash talk for no reason, accuse us of modding, and/or threaten us, we will kill you. until you leave the game or surrender. Army Men life Once you join the posse You start out as a Recruit but if you go through long training you will start as a High Rank which is listed A few Things down You also Get a certain mount according to rank. Also The Low ranks Only use certain guns which is also listed below. Joining the posse Send a request on xbox In a voice message to AJ1237 Or any other High Ranks We also Accept anyone who is Loyal and not Have a TRAITOR HISTORY. Army Bases Main-Cochinay Court-Rathskeller Fork -We have not had war so we only have our Main Base and a Court Base Officer Tents 1st Tent 1/1 (Members-General AJ1237) 2nd Tent 0/2 (Members-Empty) 3rd Tent 1/1 (Members-Major StormierCrane37) 4th Tent 1/1 (Members-Lieutenant StoriedNebula8) 5th Tent 0/2 (Members-Empty) Normal Tents 1st Tent 1/4 (Members-IcE x BIGBIRD) 2nd Tent 0/3 (Members-Empty) 3rd Tent 2/2 (Members-Gerbilkiller10,Pyromaniac1999) 4th Tent Lunch Room 5th Tent 1/2 (Members-mobst3r123) 6th Tent 1/2 (Members-Destroyer297) Oath You must say the following when joining: I will Follow my orders and Never Disobey My Command,I will Call my fellow Comrades By there Ranks And when given an order I will reply Sir Yes Sir. I WILL NEVER KILL MY COMRADES (NO MATTER HOW ANGRY YOU ARE -mobst3r123) Rank Info -To be a recruit you must shoot all the fish with 4 bullets on the rack near tent 4 in cochinay. -To be a Private you must Kill a bear with a knife while an officer is watching you. Codes Blue-Have Fun And Go Around Do What You Want. Yellow- Doing Missions With Squad Leader. Purple-Do Missions WIth General Aj1237 Red-Declared War On A Clan Orange-Battle With Enemy Clan Brown-Base Under Attack Pink-Declared Allies With Another Clan Court When some one disobeys a law we take him/her to Court Marshal(A.K.A-Rathkeller Fork) As A court with a witness and a jury. Officers Code When You do something bad your officer will give you 3 warnings and if you still won't listen you get shot in the leg as the 4th but then you disobey again you will be killed and maybe demoted How we do things as an Army Each officers Takes there Squad and Goes some Place The General tells them to go. -Like border patrol -Base control -WARS WE DO AS ONE ARMY Information On Ranks Each Rank Gets there own Uniforms General Is only for one Person Members List #8 '-AJ1237' '-StormierCrane37' '-Gerbilkiller10' '-Pyromaniac1999' '-IcE x BIGBIRD' '-StoriedNebula8' '-mobst3r123' '-Destroyer297' Officers/High Ranks: 'General (Uniform-Eric Morganson) (Horse-Black Horse)( Weapon-Springfield):' -AJ1237(Owns Squad-1st battalion) '''-Colonol(Uniform-Jan Booth)(Horse-White Horse)(Weapon-Springfield) '-' '''Major (Uniform-Stephen Paul) (Horse-White Horse)(Weapon-Springfield): -StormierCrane37(Owns Squad-Combustion) 'Captain (Uniform-Stephen Paul) (Horse-White Horse)(Weapon-Springfield):' - '''-Lieutenant (Uniform-Frederick Littlefield) (Horse-White Horse)(Weapon-Springfield): -StoriedNebula8 'Warrant Officer (Uniform-Frederick Littlefield)(Horse-White Horse)(Weapon-Springfield) ' '-' '''1st Battalion/Normal Ranks 'Master Sergeant '(Uniform-Buffalo Soilder)(Weapon-EvansRepeater)(Horse-Cleveland Bay) - 'Staff Sergeant ('Uniform-Big Bob Moorcock)(weapon HeneryRepeater)(Horse-Cleveland Bay - 'First Sergeant '(Uniform-Big Bob Moorcock)(Weapon-HeneryRepeater)(Horse-Cleveland Bay) - 'Sergeant' (Uniform-Big Bob Moorcock) (Weapon-HeneryRepeater) (Horse-Cleveland Bay): -Destroyer297 'Corporal '(Uniform-Gaptooth McGee) (Weapon-HeneryRepeater) (Horse-Cleveland Bay): - 'Specialist '(Uniform-Gaptooth McGee)(WeaponWinchesterRepeater)(Horse-Turkmen) - 'Private First CLass' (Uniform-Tall Trees Ty) (Weapon-WinchesterRepeater) (Horse-Turkmen): -Gerbilkiller10 -IcE x BIGBIRD 'Private '(Uniform-Slick Nick Funtz) (Weapon-WinchesterRepeater) (Horse-Turkmen): -mobst3r123 'Recruit '(Uniform-John Kelly) (Weapon-RepeaterCarbine) (Horse-Lusitano Nag): -Pyromaniac1999 Squads '1st Battalion:' '-General AJ1237 (Leader)' '-Private F.C Gerbilkiller10' '-Private F.C IcE x BIGBIRD' '-Private mobst3r123' 'Combustion:' '-Major StormierCrane37 (Leader)' '-Lieutenant StoriedNebula8' '-Sergeant Destroyer297' Allies -None Enemies -None......Yet Category:Posses }}